A Spoonfull of Sugar Helps the Caffine Go Down
by fullmoonsinner
Summary: This story was written years ago, and is not very good. I am trying to edit it as fast as I can, but I have a lot of other priorities. So until then, people, please don't read this. I promise all of you who have been traumatized by this, I will make it better. As of right now, please, do yourself a favour and don't read this. Please be patient. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know i'm still writing My other story, An Heir Unknown (Harry potter and Ouran High school host club crossover) but I just really wanted to write this one! I'm really sorry if someone had this idea before me, but i haven't ready your fanfic AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it and please review!!!!**

* * *

"All right class, i have an anouncement to make." Yamaguchi sensei, the teacher of class 1-A said. The entire class went quiet "As most of you know, pretty soon will be the time for the Ouran High School Science Fair." The class groaned. "It is mandatory that the entire student body has made a project, and it will count for alot of your grade, so SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

A few whimpers came from students in the back. Yamaguchi sensei cleared her throat. "Now, the Science Fair will take place in a month and a half, and you have one week to decide what you will be doing." She handed the class their paperwork they need to complete to help them with the project. "This is the first Science Fair our school has had, so it's okay if you need help with a few things. Except for Mr. Fujioka who has done Science Fairs in the past. Would you care to explain how this goes?" she looked at Haruhi.

"Well, basically you pick a topic you wanna research, and then when you're done with the project, you present it." Haruhi said. The class shared faces of wonder.

"Usually did your teachers assign you a project?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked

"No. But we had to pick one that wasn't too amateurish." Haruhi said

"For example?"

"Well, for high school, i guess, homemade volcanoes and dinosaurs aren't good." Haruhi shrugged. Yamaguchi-sensei nodded.

"All right class, your homework for tonight is to think of five topics you will be working on." she said before the bell rang. Everybody packed up their things, and made their way to their destinations whether it was a club, or going home. Hikaru and Kaoru put their hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Haruhi, what're you gonna do for the Science Fair?"

Haruhi shrugged and put her binder in her bag. "Probably and artificial cloud or something." Then it struck her "Never mind, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Haruhi stuck her tongue out "I'm not allowed to play with matches." then walked out of the room. Was that out of character or what? The twins blinked.

"She was obviously joking." Kaoru started

"Yeah, she always makes tea for us at her house." Hikaru said, then they made their way to the Host Club, catching up with Haruhi.

"What'd you mean you're not allowed? You ALWAYS make us tea and coffee when we ask you." they asked

"The flame comes by itself on the stove." she said dully

"Why aren't you allowed to use matches?" they asked

"My restraining order." she said plainly. Hikaru and Kaoru froze.

"Re-re-res-re-."

"Res-tra-ning or-der." she said. The twins fell to the ground. They moved like snakes ( quivering snakes, but snakes no less) all the way to the Host Club. When they opened the door, they ran to Kyouya.

"HARUHI! SHE! HOW! WHEN! ORDER! ORDER!" they screamed like damsels in distress. Hunny held up his bunny squeaky hammer.

"Hai!~ Order in the court! Order in the court!" he tapped the twins on the head with the hammer. They looked at Kyouya murderously.

"WHy DiDn'T yOu TeLl Us HaRuHi HaS a ReStRaInInG OrDeR?" they hissed. The Host's froze. Kyouya's pen broke in his hand.

"Actually, I have three." Haruhi interrupted. The Host's faces said SHOCK! The little bits of pen dust flew from Kyouya's hand. Haruhi blinked and went to make some tea.

"Haruhi! You have that many restraining orders and you didn't even tell your daddy!? Mommy! Our child has become a rebel!" I'm pretty sure you know who said that. Think idiot with blonde hair.

"Haru-chan Haru-chan! Why do you have restraining orders?" Hunny asked

"Because i'm bad ass." she said boredly. 'readers giggle'

Tamaki slid to his corner

Hikaru took a deep breath. **Calm, you're calm. It's okay. **He put his hands on her shoulders. "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"Because it wasn't any of your business to begin with." Haruhi retorted and started mixing the tea with milk. Hikaru accompanied Tamaki in his corner.

"Haruhi, I understand that you didn't want us too-" Kyouya started

"No, you don't understand. You have the best lawyers in Japan to get you out of anything." Haruhi said darkly. Kyouya went to the corner. 'O' 'epicness'

"Haru-chan, what are the orders?" Hunny asked

"1. No matches, or fire creating/mimicking devices of any kind with the exepction of stoves.." she said

"Uh-huh?"

"2. For punching the quarterback of some American Football team, I have to stay outside of a radius of 50 yards from him."

"Haru-chan! Me and Usa-chan are dissapointed in you!" Hunny tapped his foot angrily, even Usa-chan looked mad.

"Usually when someone hits you with their car you want some form of revenge." Haruhi said calmly. Everybody gasped. They all shared the same thought

**There's so much we don't know about her.**

"Haru-chan gomende! Me and Usa-chan are sorry!" Hunny ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Hunny-sempai, you didn't know." she patted his head. **At least he didn't ask me what the third one is.**

"The guest will be arriving soon." Kyouya sempai said, pushing his glasses up. Exactly five point nine nanoseconds later the giant wooden doors opened, revealing a bunch of fangirls, waiting to be with their hosts.

"Irasaimase!" The Host Club said in unison. The girls sat down with their hosts gracefully.

**Hikaru and Kaoru**

"Is something the matter?" one of their customers asked "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

The twins shook their heads.

**Hunny, Mori and Usa-chan**

"Hunny-kun, are you allright?" a girl with long black hair asked

"Why would you ask that?" he tilted his head

"Well, you've barely touched your cake, and Usa-chan is on the floor." she said, pointing to the stuffed bunny on the ground that had an anime sweat drop.

"Hnn." the quiet Mori said

"AAH! USA-CHAN!"

**Tamaki**

"Tamaki-sama?"

"Nanio, Hime-san?"

"You dropped your cup of tea on the ground."

**Kyouya**

"Kyouya-kun, is everything okay? It seems awfully quiet in here.." a girl with fluffy brown hair said

"It's just some news that has shocked them dearly."

"Did someone get hurt?" another girls asked

"No, no. But i'm afraid I am not in the position to tell you." he said

**Haruhi**

"Haruhi-kun, is something wrong with the others?" a girl with short black hair said

"It's just that I told them something they're still getting used to." Haruhi said

"What happened?" a girl with wavy dirty-blonde hair asked

"Ah, i'm not really comfortable saying...." Haruhi looked away

"Ah! Gomende Haruhi! I didn't mean to offend you!" the same customer said, flustered

"No, it's okay!" Haruhi waved her hands from side to side.

"Haru~chan!" Hunny skipped over to the table

"What is it?" Haruhi asked

"You forgot to tell us the third one." he said happily. Haruhi froze.

"You really wanna know?" she asked quietly. Hunny nodded.

"I have no recollection of what happened. One morning I woke up in a straight jacket and a blindfold. Inside a cage, no less." she said. A darkness covering one of her eyes. Hunny shuddered. And walked robotically back to his customers.

"What was that about?" One of Haruhis customers asked

"Nooothing." Haruhi said happily. When Host Club was finished and everyone was packing up, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Haruhi.

"You busy?" they asked her. She shrugged and walked out of the room.

**Skip to the apartment because I'm not really sure what to write in the middle.......**

"Onigiri(rice balls, usually wrapped in seaweed)..." she said as she started rolling up balls of rice for dinner. There were so many things on her mind. **God i'm so tired....I need caffine.... wait, caffine....THAT'S PERFECT! **"I know what I'm doing for my project now!" Haruhi said happily "Wait, but do i still have to come up with four more ideas?" Somebody rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, she found Nekozawa-sempai outside with Beelzenef on his hand.

"Sempai? What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked

"I don't know." he said

"Did you walk here?"

"Yes."

"Why?! Your house is 10 miles away!"

"I don't know. May I come in?"

"Yeah." she moved out of the way so he could step in with ease. He looked around nervously. "You want something to eat?" He shook his head.

"Actually, I was wondering......."

"Yeah?"

"Would you..?"

"Yeeah?"

"Like to work with me on the Science Fair project?" he asked. **Idiot. That is what you think of? The Science Project? **he thought, and mentally slapped his head.

"Um, sure." Haruhi said. Nekozawa widened his eyes. "So now do you wanna eat?" He nodded "I'm making Onigiri. That sound good?" He nodded. She got up and went back to the kitchen and got the plate of Onigiri she made for dinner.

"Is your father not here?" Nekozawa asked

"He said he's going on a business trip to Tokyo for publicity for his store. He's not gonna be home all week." Haruhi said, handing him a plate.

"Isn't it lonely?"

"I guess. But I'm used to it." She said, hiding the sadness in her voice. Nekozawa moved closer to her and hugged her tightly. She gasped.

"Stop lying. Or else I'll kidnap you in the night." he whispered. Haruhi raised and eyebrow. Nekozawa loosened his grip on her and widened his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean i was gonna rape you!"

"W-Why would you rape me? I-I'm a guy." Haruhi said. Nekozawa looked at her.

"I'm not an idiot. I saw you in that dress at my summer home when the Host Club came for a visit." (A/N that happened in the manga) **And i can see your bra strap from the hole in your pajama shirt. **

Haruhi gasped. "B-But...you weren't.."

He put his finger on her lips "And you just proved my theory was right." he put his arm around her once more.

**This doesn't feel right. **She thought to herself. She got up and went back to the kitchen. Nekozawa laid down on the tatami covered floor.

"What're you doing on the ground?!" Haruhi asked

"It's my first time in a tatami room." Nekozawa murmured

"So you decided to just lie down on my floor?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oi, kohai(underclassmen)."

"Oi, sempai."(upperclassmen)

"What should we do for the project?"

"Well, i had an idea but........"

"What is it?"

Haruhi blushed a little and whispered something in his ear. She pulled her head back "It's kind of stupid."

"I think it's great. Nobody's ever gonna do the same thing." he said "But who are we gonna test it on?"

"I don't mind. You have your reputation and all." Haruhi volunteered

"Are you positive?"

"Did you just ask me if I was pregnant?" she raised an eyebrow

"NO! NO I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" he bowed to her. She raised her hand to say "enough"

"So should we start now?" she asked, pulling him up

"Do you have any coffee?"

She nodded and got out three cans of instant coffe from one of the kitchen cabinets. Nekozawa looked impressed. They immedeatly got to work on their plan.

"So one week, we can try one brand. Then one day to cool off. Then another week for the next brand, one day to cool off, Then the next brand. Sound good?" He asked. She nodded.

"Wait, so how many times a day am I supposed to have coffee?" she asked like a kindergardener. He shrugged. She sighed. "We'll work it out later." She wrote something on a peice of paper."

HYPOTHESIS

Which of these three brands of coffee is the most effective?

She looked at him for approval. He nodded reasurringly. "All we need to do now is pick four more topics."

She blew her hair out of her face and slouched.

"Fireflies?" he asked

"That's a good song." she said. **You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies. Lit up the world-**

"No! Not the song!" he said, tapping her on the head. She became alert.

"Ooh, you mean the project......"

Nekozawa nodded slowly.

"Ok, so we have coffee, fireflies...." he said

They worked for hours before they decided it was getting too late for a boy to be alone with a girl in her apartment. When he got inside his car he put his head in his palms and massaged his temples. He heard a noise from the window. He looked and saw Haruhi tapping the glass. He opened the door with a puzzled look. She handed him his little friend Beelzenef.

"You left him on the table." she said.

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" he said, caressing the dolls head like a lover "How ever can I repay you?"

She shook her head. "You don't have to." He hugged her tightly. She looked up at him.

"He's my only friend. I have to repay you."

"Then what does sempai think of me if he's your only friend?" she asked

Nekozawa looked down at her. Her brown spheres shining in the moonlight. He smiled and hugged her tighter. "Well then, if you care so much...i guess you're my friend too."

* * *

**I'm scared. I started watching this really scary anime Higurashi something, and i watched it at midnight for some strange reason. It was raining and sudddenly the power went out and i heard a squeaky door coming from outside my room. Turns out it was just my dad going to the bathroom, but still!!!**

**This was probably one of the worst chapter's i've ever written, because i'm not really a fluff kind of person. The only fluffy stuff i can read is Yoite and Miharu fluff (nabari no ou)**

**kisses and hugs!!!!!**

**fullmoonsinner**


	2. Chapter 2

Allright! Second chapter…YOSH!^^

Me ziz don't's owns Hostis Club.

"But we don't even know all that much about each other." Haruhi said

"We know enough. You're a girl, i'm a boy. I think this can be a _beautiful_ friendship." Nekozawa said teasingly. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"So why'd you ask me to be your partner? Aren't there others in your club?" she asked

"Yes.....but they prefer to have some space."

"So you thought of me?"

"Well, you _are _the person in the school i can manipulate the easiest."

"Rich bastard." Haruhi said angrily

"Neh....kohai..."

"What is it sempai?"

"This is all hyppothetical but....what if we were more than friends?"

There was a silence between them as Haruhi thought of her reply

"Well." she said

"Yes?"

"I don't really know if we're ready.."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong sempai, but I just don't know you enough to be your best friend."

Nekozawa fell down anime style with a sweat drop. "I-I see."

"Anyway, it was nice having you over sempai. See you later." she said and walked back up to her apartment.

"Good night." he said quietly and sat down in the car, closing the door with out a sound.

The next few days passed by rather quickly. The Host's hadn't talked to Haruhi about the restraining orders much, which gave her more time to work on the project with Nekozawa-sempai. They found that the best spot was in a library corner, away from all the noise as most girls had gone home as the Host Club was done for the day, and the boys had lost an interest as the girls weren't there. Nekozawa and Haruhi stood up for the first couple minutes so that if there were any other students there, they wouldn't think that the two were planning anything suspicious. (I mean come on, one of the smartest kids in the school and a black-magic mastermind. Sounds like world domination to me)

"Ok, so far from brand one, you've had alot more energy right?" he asked her

"Yeah." she answered immedeatly. She took a sip of her coffee, her hand was shaking violently.

"Jittery too.." Nekozawa mumbled to himself as he wrote something down in a notebook

"Sempai?" she asked

"What is it?" he said and looked up at her

She fell in his arms "I'm gonna...pass out..."

"Well this is an akward situation." he said as she shifted slightly. She buried her face in his neck and mumbled something about his body heat.

"This really is an akward situation..... Might as well have fun with it.." he said happily and sat down in a chair, stroking the back of her head. He lifted up her legs and held her in his lap bridal style.

"May i kiss you?"

"What type of question is that?"

"Rhetorical." he whispered and lowered his lips to hers. Both his and Haruhi's faces turned a light shade of red, and they both closed their eyes. He pulled his head back and looked at Haruhi. She sat back up, sitting on his lap she moved her face close to his.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm trying to figure out what flavor your lipgloss is."

"I'm not wearing lip gloss."

"Then what's that taste?"

"Coffee."

"Then I need more caffinne."

She nodded and pressed her lips against his. He put his hand around her waist and hungrily played with her lips.

Renge was squealing with delight. "Moe~" she said. She pressed a button on the video camara she was holding and held up a tiny cassete. "Haruhi was so cute~! Even though it means now he can't be mine.... but for the sake of Haruhi's secret yaoi life, I will be strong!" she held her hand up with a flag that said courage. Wavy white tears were falling from her eyes.

She called her minions- the secret fangirls of Haruhi alliance- to watch the video at her house.

"Code grape! Code grape I say!" she yelled at her minions on the phone. The squeals of her minions were heard on the phone, and five minutes later they arrived at Renge's house.

"Come my minions....we have business to attend to." she grinned and brought them to their clubroom (lair) to watch the video.

"Renge-san...are you sure that this isn't a bit stalkerish?" one girl asked her

"It's completely stalkerish. But that never leaves this room." Renge said proudly. She turned on the T.V. and passed out crackers to her guests. As they watched the video, they all squealed and replayed things several times. They nibbled on their crackers squirrel-style. By the end of the video, most of the girls had fainted.

"Allright, allright. Now back to work. We'll start the bidding at 5 hundred thousand yen." Renge said from her podium - which appeared out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the reviews! (/^v^\) penguin!

"We never speak of that again." Nekozawa said as he and Haruhi started packing up their things.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and shoved a folder into her bag

"Exactly." he said quietly. "Where's my folder?"

"Dammit." she mumbled, took the folder out and handed it to him "Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. We both were just acting on impulse." he said

"What are you talking about?" she stopped

"What?"

"You just said.."

"I didn't say anything." he said nervously

"Right." she mumbled and walked quickly out of the room.

"Wait!" he cried. She walked back into the room

"Yeah?"

He sighed and walked over to her "You know we can't erase the past right? Magic of that nature is too advanced for me."

"I know." she said "But that doesn't mean we can't act like it never happened right?"

"Right. But.."

"What?!"

"You have to admit... thirty straight minutes of making love to each other felt good."

"Shut up." she blushed

"I'm not a good kisser?"

"You kiss perfectly fi-oh what am i saying? Just shut up!"

"Fine then. Wow, my tie is really choking me."

"That's because you tied it wrong. Here, let me do it."

Haruhi walked towards him, untied his cloack and untied the messy knot Nekozawa had done to his tie. She finished unwravveling the mess and seperated the two side's to start it over, when Hikaru and Kaoru had walked into the room.

"Wha- Haruhi!" they yelled.

"No! I'm re-doing his tie for him!" she cried

"And why is that nesecary?" Kaoru hissed

"He said it was too tight." she told him

Hikaru and Kaoru's soul's floated out of their bodie's, thought bubles appeared over their heads, thinking of what happened between Haruhi and Nekozawa.

Twinsie Inner Mind Theater

"Haruhi...my tie is too tight..would you mind taking it off for me?"

"Um..sure."

"If you want..you can take off my clothes too.."

"Eh?"

"I can take of yours as well."

"Sempai..."

"It's okay, nobody's watching."

The two were silent for a moment beffore Haruhi spoke

"Allright then.."

(Darkness and red hearts appear. Nekozawa sighed " Oh Haruhi....")

End Inner Mind Theater

"GYAAAAH!" The twins put their hands on their heads and hollared

"None of that even happened!" Haruhi yelled

"Haruhi no! Don't lose your innocence to..._that."_ Hikaru and Kaoru hissed

"Hey! Nekozawa sempai's a really god person!" she said angrily

"You don't even know him!" Hikaru yelled

"Yes I do! I know that he's not some monster that everybody says that he is!"

"How do you know that Haruhi? Spending special time with him? ARE YOU?" Kaoru interrogated

"Maybe I have!" she retorted

"You..." Hikaru whispered

"What?"

"You don't tell us anything anymore! We used to be happy!" he yelled with shojo tears

"Well sometimes things change!" she yelled back at him

"Please...please don't leave us.." the twins asked. They fell to the ground and held their hands up to Haruhi opera style.

"I'm sorry. But this is for the best." she said and turned her back

Nekozawa blew his nose into a tissue and clapped vigorously "Bravo!" he said with teary eyes

"What were we fighting about again?" Hikaru asked

"No idea." Haruhi shrugged

"Cool. So what were you two doing here anyway? Besides having a threesome without the third?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything." Nekozawa said quickly

"We were just working on the Science Fair project." Haruhi said reassuringly

"You sure? 'Cause we saw Renge squealing and skipping to the front gate when we saw her. She said she came from the library." the twins said together. Haruhi and Nekozawa froze.

"You don't think she..." Haruhi started and turned her head slowly towards Nekozawa

"She didn't...." he said nervously

"What didn't she do?" Hikaru eyed the two suspiciously

"Nothing." Haruhi and Nekozawa said

"Allrighty then. Let's go Hikaru, these two lovebirds have to work on their "project"." Kaoru put air quots around project

Haruhi rolled her eyes "So immature."

"Gah! Kaoru, Haruhi doesn't like us anymore!" Hikaru cried and held his brother for support

"You're acting like Tamaki sempai." Haruhi stated

"No, if we were acting like Tono, we would be working our butts off to make sure nobody found out about your restraining orders." the twins said mockingly

"Who what now?" Nekozawa asked puzzledly

"Restrainig orders. As in, plural." Hikaru said menacingly

"So we have something in common." Nekozawa said to Haruhi

"Huh?" Hikaru asked

"I was kidding."

"Uh-huh." Kaoru held something behind his back "TAKE THAT!" he turned on the flashlight and shined it in Nekozawa's face. Nekozawa shrieked in agony and hid behind Haruhi.

"Sempai it's ok- Hey! Let go of Beelzenef!" Haruhi shouted at the twins, who were tiptoeing away with the cat-doll. They pouted and threw Beelzenef at Haruhi, who caught it.

"You're no fun." they said and walked pitifully out of the room, a tiny violin playing a sad tune

"Here you go." Haruhi said and handed the doll to Nekozawa, who was still cowering behind her back.

"Thank you." he said and cleared his throat.

"If you don't want to lose him, you really should keep a better eye on him." Haruhi said sternly

"I-I know."

"Ok, so we'll meet here after our club's are done tomorrow?" she asked

"Yes."

"Bye sempai." she said and kissed him momentarily. They both blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"So um...that's..that's...." he stuttered

"Yeah so....uh..."

"We saw that." two identical voice said from the door. Haruhi and Nekozawa looked at each other and nodded. They each picked up a text book.

"So we were rig- wait, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked

WHAM!

Haruhi and Nekozawa had thrown their textbooks at Hikaru and Kaoru's head, knocking them out.

"So what now?" she asked Nekozawa

"You go home, I'll take them to the Black Magic clubroom and erase their memories of this."

"Ok..so i'll just...see you later sempai."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she walked away. He put his hand on her back and kissed her gently.

"See you tomorrow." he mumbled and let her go. She stumbled a bit before running away.

Aww wasn't that cute? I'm really proud of myself, this is my first chapter without cursing in it……….

Kissees and hugs!-fullmoonsinner^^


	4. Chapter 4

Renge took the tape out of the t.v. and held it like a precious jewel. She pointed to a girl in a the audience and gestured her to come up to the podium.

"Allright, Yuki-chan. Now that you've bought the tape, you have to swear not to show it to anybody." Renge said sternly to a girl with long ginger hair.

"Yes, Renge-san." Yuki said and nodded her head "I wouldn't do anything to harm Haruhi in any way."

"Good. Now my minions! Feast your eyes upon Haruhi in women's clothes! On a date with Hiitachiin Hikaru no less." Renge sneered and popped another video into the T.V. The girls's mouths opened wide. One girl had to wipe drool away from her mouth.

"Renge! Where in the world did you get this footage?!" one girl asked with stars in her eyes

"I know what you're thinking Minori, and no. This is not for sale." Renge hissed.

"Oh no no no! That's not what it was at all! A prize this golden cannot be priced!" the girl cried

"Very well then. As you already know, my family owns half of the stores in Karuizawa. I got this video from one of the stores security camaras, and now i understand the situation." Renge said and sat back in her chair (queen's throne?!)

"Yes?" the girls leaned in closer to hear out Renge

"Well isn't it obvious? Hikaru and Haruhi used to be secret lovers, which would explain the reason that Haruhi is dressed like a woman. But then there was the whole issue of "Brotherly love" in the Host Club, causing them to fall apart. Then Umehito Nekozawa, a kindhearted yet frightening sempai, comes to comfort Haruhi's fragile and broken heart."

The girls gasped.

Haruhi was solving a math problem on the board, with a cup of coffee in hand. Her hands were shaking, but miraculously her handwriting was as neat as ever. Or was it?

"There." she said. Yamaguchi sensei stared at her with a sweat drop.

"Haruhi.....Is everything allright?" she asked Haruhi

"Everything's fine. Why?"

Yamagushi sensei pointed to the board, which was flodded with different scribbles and drawings, one of which was a chibi person holding up a cup of steaming hot coffee triumphantly.

"Haruhi, your pupils are dialated, you've had random outbursts in class lately and your shaking like you've been drugged with laughing gas. You need to get help."

"But I got the answer right." Haruhi whined and pointed to an innocent little 5 on the board. "And that's one of the hardest questions ever!"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to reffer you to the school therapist." Yamaguchi sensei said and handed a note Haruhi.

"But sensei! It's just for the science fair!" Haruhi complained

"Then until the Science Fair is over, you're going to have to make daily visits to the therapist." Yamagushi sensei said

"Sensei, chill out. Here, have some coffee." Haruhi handed Yamaguchi sensei another cup of coffee, her hand still shaking, spilling some of the caffeinated substance on the ground.

"Haruhi…where did that other cup come from?" Yamaguchi sensei asked

"I keep a cup with me at all times incase of emergencies." Haruhi stated proudly

The class giggled

"Allright, Haruhi you're already three months of learning ahead of the rest of the class so I think that it's safe to say you're going home early. You will also make daily visits to the school therapist, no exeptions." Yamagushi sensei ordered.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO HOME! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!" Haruhi begged

"Don't make me get the tazer Haruhi." Yamaguchi sensei threatened. Haruhi grabbed her bag and ran home. Yamaguchi sensei called her private guard to go after her and….restrain her so that she wouldn't run from home back to school.

Nekozawa knocked on Haruhi's apartment door furiously. "I know you're in there so open the door!"

Haruhi opened the door. There was tape around her mouth and her legs and hands were tied together. She said something in muffled language. Nekozawa ripped the tape off of her mouth and kissed her on the mouth whole before she could scream in pain. He wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her forehead

"Couldn't even call me…" he muttered. Haruhi smacked his head

"And with what phone?! The one we can't afford?!"

"Sorry."

"So what are you here for?"

"The project."

"Fine come in." she said angrily. She hopped out of the way and fell down.

"Do you need-?"

"Why does everybody think that I need help?!" she yelled. Nekozawa smiled and hugged her from the back. "Wh-What are you doing? Get off of me!" she cried

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He said and took out a pocket knife( A/N he sayd he won't hurt her, and then takes out a pocket knife? O__O) He cut the roped that were binding Haruhi legs together and helped her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled

"How come you look so tired?"

"I dunno, how come you look so-"

"Answer my question." He ordered

"Insomnia." She mumbled. He frowned and hugged her

"Do you want to stop?"

"That would cause sempai's grade." She said and returned his hug, shaking

"I don't want to harm your health. That's more important than some silly grade."

"It's not silly. Sempai needs good grades to keep his parents happy right?"

"Don't think about that..And how did you know?"

"I overheard one of your phonecalls."

"Haruhi..none of that matters. Just promise me you'll stop if it gets too serious okay?"

Haruhi nodded and heard somebody knocking at the door. She went to answer it, to be greeted by her father's tight hug.

"All you allright?! That school called me to tell me you went home early!" he cried

"I'm fine….loosing…..air….suffocating….lungs….shrivveling…black dots……visible…." she gasped, trying to get out of her father's death grip.

"Nekozawa-san. Good to see you. Has Haruhi been a good kohai?" Ranka asked Nekozawa and shook his hand. Nekozawa nodded.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I'll be on my way now." He bowed. Ranka put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay a little while?" he asked Nekozawa "I'm sure you two still have work to do."

"We've already finished most of our work for this week's data. I'm sure that Haruhi should get some rest." Nekozawa said kindly before bowing and leaving to his car.

Haruhi sighed and sat down at the table. She covered her mouth with her shaking hand and slouched. She looked out of the window in the living room and studied every leaf and flower she saw very carefully.

"Haruhi, why's there tape and rope on the ground?" Ranka asked

"Sensei sent her guard after me to make sure I wouldn't come back to school. They tied me up and taped my mouth shut." She pouted

"How'd you answer the door if your hands were tied?"

"They tied it in the front."

"Oh."

Wait for it.. Haruhi thought.

"THEY TIED YOU UP?!" her father roared

"Otou-san, you're going to disturb the neighbors." Haruhi said boredly and took a sip of her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh! Allright children, don't get pissed off at me because I got some science crap wrong, Kay?**

______

"Allright kids! It's the big day of the Science fair!" Yamaguchi cried and held up her "perfection" list. "Remember to be polite to our guests!"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to dissapoint a bunch of akward middle schoolers." Hikaru and Kaoru snorted.

Haruhi was standing near her and Nekozawa's poster, shaking with another cup of coffee. She made sure the three cans of different brands of coffee were lined perfectly straight on the table, and admired all the work that was put into the school, just for the science fair. The maintenance crew worked double time the night before to make sure everything was 100 times more than perfect.

"Was a new chandaleir really nesecary?" she muttered and took a sip of her coffee. Nekozawa appeared by her side and let his Beelzenef doll give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Are YOU okay? It's really bright out today." she said and spilled some coffee on the ground

He sighed "That might be a problem if we have to stand around here all day. But anyway there's something-"

"Haruhi, the school therapist has been telling me you've skipped meetings again this week." Yamaguchi sensei interrupted

"But she's scary! And she's nosy too! She keeps on asking me all these questions like she's my therapist or something!" Haruhi cried, spilling some coffee on the ground. "She makes me punch a doll! Do you know how much I hate violence?!"

"Haruhi...she _is _your therapist. And punching the doll is supposed to releive your stress."

"Oh, so you don't think bullying is wrong! IT'S A WAY SOME PEOPLE RELEIVE THEIR STRESS!" Haruhi yelled, causing people to stare. Her eyes were full of chibi tears, and she nearly collapsed. Nekozawa had to hold her just incase.

"Sensei, please bear with it for just one more day." Nekozawa asked politely. Yamaguchi sensei sighed and nodded

''Make sure he doesn't cause trouble allright?" she asked and looked at Haruhi pitifully. Nekozawa nodded, as did Beelzenef. Yamaguchi sensei went to tend to the other students.

"Haruhi, I wanted you ask you...." he said to Haruhi

"What is it sempai?" she asked and looked up at him

"Will you go out with me?" he sputtered

"Sempai..I-"

"I know that it doesn't seem like that long, but I think that we could grow to really like each other." he said

"I-"

"Maybe even, more." he blushed. "I'm not forcing you to-"

"Yes!" she said and hugged him tightly.

"Oi! Haruhi! What the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. Nekozawa squeezed Haruhi hard as a "code red" signal

"Everybody needs a hug once in a while." she said happily to the twins, who scoffed then returned back to their poster. Nekozawa looked at their own poster nervously. Three boarded poster, filled with graphs, data and words of the sort.

"You think that three board is good? Most of the other kids did an actuall building project, like a volcano, or a lego bridge-"

"I think it's fine." Haruhi shrugged " Do you regret doing this expirament?"

"I got to spend extra time with a very special person. In no way am I having second thoughts" he said and returned her hug "At least you stopped drinking the coffee, I got worried when you almost passed out last week."

She laughed and took a sip of her coffee discreetly

"Are you still-?"

"No."

"But I can smell the hazelnut-"

"I said no."

"Haruhi?"

"Yeeeeees?"

"What's in your hand?"

"It's coffee okay?" she admited and took a sip of her coffee, Inhaling the sweet hazelnut and vannilla aroma.

Renge ran up to the two, nearly giving them a heart attack "Nekozawa-sempai, I finnaly found you! Do you realise i've been trying to talk to you for a few weeks?" she panted, catching her breath

"W-What is it?" he asked

She took his hands mantis style, with starry eyes "You are truly a gentle and caring person! To risk your entire reputaion for Haruhi!"

"What?!" Haruhi and Nekozawa cried

"Well, I saw you two in the library in the other day, and judging by the evidence from the Karuizawa video-"

"Hold up a minute, what Karuizawa video?" Haruhi asked.

"Oops! I've said too much! Bye-Bye!" she said, and with a puff of smoke. she was gone

"She saw..." Haruhi whispered

"It's okay, Haruhi. I doubt she would do anything to hurt us." Nekozawa said comfortingly

"Allright! The middle schoolers are here!" Yamaguchi sensei cried

The students shuffled to their projects, straightening out their hair and clothes to make themselves look presentable. The large doors to the hall opened, revealing the many frightened looking middle schoolers.

"Irasaimase!" they students said and bowed to their visitors, who bowed back.

The hall was full of chatter and footsteps. One kid actually had a nervous breakdown from the size of the high school compared to the middle school.

"Gosh, they're rich too, haven't they ever seen this place before?" One of the high schoolers asked their friend

"They've only seen the brochures dummy!"

**NEKO/HARU Project**

"All right, as you can see, too much coffee generally had the same affects on everyone, like high energy level and shivering like my partner here is doing." Nekozawa pointed to Haruhi, who smiled and accidentally spilled some coffee.

"And the main ingredient in coffee is caffeine." Haruhi added "But believe it or not, all companies make their coffee different. For example, this brand tasted like vanilla, and this brand tasted like hazelnut and vanilla, and this brand-"

"Haruhi…" Nekozawa muttered with a sweat drop

**HIKA/KAO Project**

"Who wants to see a volcano explode?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Hands shot up. They twins pressed a button, sending pasta sauce shoot up from the volcano's spout.

"And Voila!"

**HUNNY/MORI Project**

"Yosh! Minna-san! Who can tell me what makes the stick come down?" Hunny cried and threw a stick in the air

"Gravity." Mori, the friendly hippo said boredly

"Correct! You gets muffin!" Hunny said, and gave Mori a tiny muffin.

**RENGE Project**

"Alriight kids! There is an emotion in your heart, that cannot be explained by science!"

The kids stared o_o

"LOVE!" she cried and threw candy hearts in the air

**A Few Hours Later**

"Haruhi, nice job." Nekozawa said and kissed her cheek when nobody was looking.

"You too." she said "You coming to the after party with me?"

"Will there be food?"

"There will be food."

"Then I will come."

They walked to the 2nd Music Room for the party- the teachers had planned to congratulate the kids on the schools first science fair- hand in hand. The huge doors opened, revealing a room a little smaller than the 3rd music room.

"This is actually pretty nice. I'm glad there's no adults here to babysit us." Nekozawa said, and let go of Haruhi's hand "Remember, we can't tell anybody."

"Why not?" she pouted

"It would cause too much attention." he said and let Beelzenef give her another kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry." he said

"Fine." she sadly. Hunny ran up to her

"Haru-chan! Do you want some cake?"

Haruhi froze **Oh no. The third! THE THIRD! The third order!** the screamed in her head "Sempai, you know I don't really like cake."

"Come on Haruhi! Lighten up! It's a party!" Hikaru whined

"You know you want to." Kaoru urged on

"No thank you." Haruhi said and walked to the couches with Nekozawa

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked Hunny

"That depends. Are you thinking what Hika-chan is thinking? Because I highly doubt it doesn't do with Haru-chan." Hunny said happily

"Confusing much?" Hikaru asked "Let's do it Kaoru."

They high fived each other and left Hunny stranded in the middle of the room, not able to see the snack table in the crowd. He and Usa-chan drooped to the ground in agony. Hikaru and Kaoru had run off the music rooms large storage room which they had temporarily turned into a kitchen. They laid out their ingredients and got to work, wondering how Haruhi did this…this odd ritual the commonors called….."cooking".

"Allright, just pour this in there." Kaoru said and poured a big cup of chocolate chips on a pot, admiring as they melted into a thick batter-like substance. Hikaru mixed it with a wooden spoon.

"Sugar." Kaoru muttered and poured sugar into the mix

"No spice!" Hikaru said happily

"Everything tasting nice!" they chorused

"And finnaly.." Kaoru said darkly

"Chemical....... X. A chemical made entirely of sugar. Cane sugar, cubed sugar, powdered sugar." Hikaru said and pulled out a glass vile with the letter X on it.

He poured one drop into the concoction, and mixed it till it was a smooth paste. He dipped a handful of marshmellows in them, then set them to dry. When they weren't completely hardened, Kaoru sprinkled some rainbow sprinkles on them to make them happy and colorfull.

"The ultimate chocolate covered snacks." they giggled. "Haruhi will come to enjoy sweets whether she likes it or not!"

"Hey now that I think about it, whenever we give Haruhi sweets, she only eats the fruits and the nuts that are on it then wastes it!." Kaoru said

"Yeah! Just like when we visited her house!" Hikaru said

"VENGEANCE HARUHI! VENGEANCE FOR YOUR SQUIRREL-LIKE WAYS!" they cackled.

"What about vengeance?" Haruhi came up behind them and asked, the same darkness covering her eyes. The twins shrieked and popped one of the chocolate marshmellows in her mouth, screaming something like "get away from me demon". She froze.


	6. Chapter 6

"H-Haruhi...you okay?" Hikaru asked. She was silent

"C-Come on Haruhi...it can't be that bad." Kaoru smiled nervously

Her bangs covered her eyes, which were dialated. Her body started shaking.

"Haruhi?"

She started giggling softly.

"What's wrong?"

The giggling increased. She looked up at them with a wide grin and laughed like a maniac. She ran away at lightning speed out of the kitchen, into the party room, still giggling. She spotted Nekozawa and jumped him from the back, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Ohiyo!!" she said. Her voice was girlier, a bit more like Hunny's "Did you miss me?" she asked and kissed his cheek. The people watching gasped

"H-Haruhi stop it!"

"Sempai's already bored of me?" she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes

"No, that's-"

"You're the one who said that we could grow to really like each other! Maybe more!" she cried

The audience gasped again. They were attracting more people.

Haruhi fell to the ground "Sempai...doesn't like me...anymore.."

"No that's not it I-" Nekozawa kneeled beside her

"So then what is it?! You said you like it when we were kissing for half an hour!"

Most of the people watching fainted "Nekozawa and Haruhi! OMG I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" some said and "I didn't know Haruhi was gay! This means he won't be mine now!" and "Yes! Haruhi's gay! I have a chance now!"

"That's true but I-"

"Fine then! We're over!" she cried and ran out of the room. Nekozawa ran after her, not even close to keeping up with her sugar high speed.

"Haruhi who are you running fro-" Tamaki started, but Haruhi ignored him and ran out of the school. Nekozawa used all the strength in his body to keep up with her, thankfull that the sun had gone down a bit. In the direction Haruhi was going in, they saw Arai, her middle school friend. Haruhi stopped and looked at him with wide eyes

"Hey Haruhi! Why are you in boys clothes?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm supposed to wear girls clothes all the time?" she growled

"Wha- did you have sugar?" he asked and put his hands on her shoulders. Nekozawa clenched his fist

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she stuck out her chin

"Haruhi...do you remember last time this happ-?" Arais started

"I dunno, DO I?"

"Remember we...." he mumbled and pressed his lips to hers. Haruhi widened her eyes and punched him in the jaw.

"You know, I was _lying _about not knowing what you meant when you asked me out." she growled

"Wh-"

"When you grow up, the only way you're getting laid is by raping small furry animals. Do you honestly think I didn't see you peeking on the girls side at the public bath?" she said and ran away. Nekozawa started laughing as he followed Haruhi. She did a cartwheel down the street, leaving Nekozawa staring in awe.

''Where does all that energy come from?" he mumbled. When they got to the main road Haruhi started giggling like mad

"GUMMY BEARS!" she cried and headed for the candy store

People started screaming

"SHE'S HAD SUGAR! SHE HAD SUGAR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE HAD SUGAR!" they hollared and ran like Godzilla was attacking. The police had heard them

"What?! She's had sugar?! Zone 3! We've got a code X on our hands! I repeat code X!"

Sirens where heard throughout the city.

"Ojii-san, I paid! Lemme have the gummy bears!" she whined, pried the bag of gummy bears from the candy store owner and ran away

"Wait!" the man cried, but Haruhi was long gone, Nekozawa trailing after her.

"Haruhi! Let me talk to you! Please!" he cried and grabbed her arm

"What?!" she hissed. He pressed his lips to hers with force.

"S...Se..m...p..a.."

The sirens were getting closer, so Nekozawa threw her over his shoulder and ran in the other direction.

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"So now sempai's so interested in me again." she pouted

"Haruhi, i was never bored of you." he smiled and ran into a nearby alley

"Then how come-"

The sirens were getting closer...and closer!

"I'm sorry sempai, But I have to go." she said and licked his tongue. He blushed

"Haruhi.....that was.."

"To get you to shut up." she said and ran up the building, onto the roof.

Nekozawa stared "How do I follow her now?" He could hear Haruhi's giggling and a big

**BOOM!**

"Oh Haruhi." he smiled

Haruhi was relaxing under a tree and popped a gummy bear in her mouth.

"It's been so long! I missed you so much!" she cried and hugged the bag tightly. Obsessed much?

"The people here really need to loosen up. It's no fun here at all." she slouched and pouted "Hey! I know what'll be fun!"

She took the bag of gummy bears and threw a handful in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

Uh-oh.


	7. Sugar: The Epic Last Chapter

Haruhi ran through the entire town at lightning speed. She passed everything twice- WAIT! make that three times. Her giggling was heard thruought the city. The police had ordered that the people had gone inside to shelter immedeatly, that a monster with ten times the strength that Godzilla had been unleashed. Haruhi was now sprinting across roof tops. She jumped with ease and landed on another building. There was a trail of smoke left behind her as she kept running, and her speed went beyond that of a cheetah.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE!" she yelled to the world.

_While that was happenin- OMFG HARUHI JUST SET OFF FIZZY FIREWORKS! Wait, is she….surfing on the rocket one? Oh wahtever!_

The reporters at the Yukimomo station were rapidly announcing the chaos that the "sugar freak" from a couple years back was causing. Everybody knew....exept for the kids at Ouran who were too busy spending their time at the party.

"What was that all about?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru crawled out of the 'cough cough quot quot' kitchen. Kaoru shrugged and looked around the room.

"Do you guys know where Haruhi went?" Kaoru asked a group of 2nd year girls.

"I don't know. She ran out of the school after some dissagreement with Nekozawa-sempai." one girl said

"What dissagreement?" Hikaru asked

"Apparently Haruhi and Nekozawa were lovers." one girl sniffed

"WHAT?!"

"That's the same reaction everybody else had. Haruhi was getting a little emotional because Nekozawa-sempai was getting bored of him. It was also revealed that they had been making love to each other for an expanded period of time." another girls added

"How long is this "expanded period of time?" Kaoru asked

"Thirty minutes."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the twins roared "HALF A FREAKING HOUR?!"

Renge scrambled into the room and held a microphone to her mouth. "EVERYBODY! TURN THE T.V. TO THE NEWS! NOW! _NOW I SAY!"_

Hunny rapidly pressed a button on the remote and turned on the flat screen T.V.

_"This just in! The Sugar Freak has been unleashed! Our leading reporters are still unaware of what sugary substance has been consumed by her, but I assure you-! AAH! IT'S GOTTEN INTO YUKIMOMO STATION! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" _

The broadcaster ran from the camera, another face emerged onto the screen. But it couldn't be......Haruhi?

She was giggling like a stick of dynamite on an overdose of cocaine. She held up a bag of gummybears and yelled to the camara

"I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!" she cried and kissed the camera lens "ALLRIGHT, IM'NA GO NOW KAY?! BYE BYE!" She blew a kiss to the screen ad jumped onto one of the hanging lights on the ceiling. She held on tight to the chains and swang from side to side, laughing harder with each swing.

The kids in the room watching T.V. gasped.

"H-Ha-Haru....." Hikaru sputtered

".God! I didn't know Haruhi was a proffesional stuntman!" Renge cried with stars in her eyes

"I don't think that's...." Kaoru started

"But i wonder why the broadcaster said "she". Huh, I guess Haruhi really is feminine looking." Renge concluded

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed nervously "I know right?!"

_While that was happening.......Wow seems like alot of stuff is happening today huh?_

"Haruhi! Haruhi where are you?!" Nekozawa cried, running down the street. A police officer grabbed his shoulder

"What do you think you're doing?! Get inside now! Don't you realise that the sugar freak is back?!"

"I don't care! I have to find Haruhi!" Nekozawa yelled and continued running down the street. Haruhi jumped out of a window from the Yukimomo station building, into Nekozawa'a arms

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her tightly. The policeman behind him gasped

"She's.....calm?"

"Ne Ne Sempai..." Haruhi asked

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry." she apologized and nuzzled his hand. Nekozawa nodded and put one hand in his pocket, feeling the small plastic cylinder with a needle attached.

"I'm sorry too Haruhi. I carried this around just incase you had too much caffinne." he mumbled and stuck the needle into her skin. She gasped, and she drifted off to sleep.

3-4 hours later

Haruhi could hear a small muffled noise

"Ha...hi?"

She struggled to open her eyes. She felt something cold around her wrists, waist and ankles.

"Wh-?"

She heard a small shriek "It's waking up!" She flinched at the cruel word. It. What was she, some monster?

"What's going on?" she mumbled. She felt a warm hand ontop of her forehead.

"Just leave is all you're here for is to put her back to sleep and scream everytime she wakes up." a low voice growled.

There was a pattern of rapidly shuffling feet, and then total silence. Haruhi opened her eyes, and stared at the dark room around her. The bed was oddly stiff, stiffer than the one in her room. Not to mention she was handcuffed and drugged, so the feeling was rather uncomfortable. Her eyes drifted to the direction she heard the low voice in. She squinted to clarify her vision, but it was no good. The room was so dark that Haruhi couldn't even see the outline of the person.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. Why's it so dark?"

"It's not dark. Your vision has just been tampered with by a drug."

"No i can't....do drugs....I sighned...a contract in middle school...."

"It's an approoved drug. Would you like me to unlock your handcuffs?"

"Yeah...by the way who are you?" Haruhi mumbled

"Your boyfriend. Does my voice sound different or something?"

"You sound like my grandfather. After he ate bad tuna." she groaned. Nekozawa chuckled

"It's just the medicine, love."

"Did something bad happen?" She squinted her eyes again, her vision becoming clear.

"Don't worry, the effects should be wearing off by now."

"Did something bad happen?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't supposed to have sugar?" he asked. Haruhi heard a small click from one of the handcuffs. She rolled her wrist and curled his fingers.

"I didn't really think the reason mattered." she admitted. Nekozawa raised and eyebrow, unlocked another handcuff, releasing her other hand. Haruhi masaged both of her wrists with the other hand.

"This might pinch a little." he said and turned the key in the metal bar going around her waist. The latch unlocked, and he lifts the bar up, ifting Haruhi in a tight embrace as well.

"Sempai..."

"I'm glad you're okay." he said and kissed her cheek. Her brow furrowed sadly and she put her hands on his back delicately. She gasped at the unusual feel of his clothes

"Sempai...where's your cloak?"

"I couldn't exactly run after you in a cloak now could I?" he said

"Why'd you run after me?"

"Because you ran. Rather fast, I would say."

"No.._Why _did you run? It was really bright today."

"Haruhi.. that was this morning…."

"No, Hikaru and Kaoru shoved chocolate marshmellows in my mouth, and then I woke up here. That's why i'm not allowed to eat sugar, because it knocks me out. My dad went as far as to get me locked up in a room for it for some reason."

"What are you talking about? You honestly don't remember anything?"

"What are you talking about? I happen to have a much better memory than you." she pointed out. Nekozawa just stared at her.

"You...that was....you don't......honestly...remember?" he croaked. Haruhi raised and eyebrow at him. "Watch this video of the REAL reason you can't have sugar." He grumbled. Haruhi watched him as he slid a small C.D into the dvd player of the small t.v. in the room.

"Where am I?" she asked. Nekozawa pressed play on the t.v. and ordered for Haruhi to watch. At first, her exression was bored, but as soon as she saw herself jump infront of the screen, admitting her love to the world, her jaw dropped.

"I-I can't…….beleive…." she whispered

"I know. Oh, you also licked my tongue."

Haruhi blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. Nekozawa stopped the video before it showed her surfing on the fireworks. He sat next to her on the bed and played with her hair.

"Sugar huh?"

"What about it?" she asked

"You haven't had any side affects from the coffee today…."

"Yeaaah?"

"And the sugar…"

"What about it?"

"I guess the sugar helped the caffinne go down." He smiled at her brightly. She smiled back at him and kissed him sweetly.

"I guess it did."


End file.
